


Warmth

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Be_compromised Promptathon, F/M, Friendship, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: For Sgteam14283 in the be_compromised 2018 promptathon: domestic prompt - “Here. Blankets. Since you won’t quit complaining about the cold.” and "I'll keep you warm"I combined the two prompts into one fic and kinda twisted it from domestic a little - hope you don't mind! *g*





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgteam14283](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/gifts).



> For Sgteam14283 in the be_compromised 2018 promptathon: domestic prompt - “Here. Blankets. Since you won’t quit complaining about the cold.” and "I'll keep you warm"
> 
> I combined the two prompts into one fic and kinda twisted it from domestic a little - hope you don't mind! *g*

During Natasha's first year, she doesn't ask for anything, even basic survival items like food and water. She definitely doesn't ask for things that might be considered creature comforts. It drives Clint nuts, but he can't quite figure out how to get through to her that she deserves certain things.

After one particularly annoying assignment, they wind up secure in a small safe house but soaking wet and without a change of clothes. 

Natasha huddles in the corner, shivering. Clint's learned from experience that she won't like it if he offers even the slightest hint of assistance, so he keeps quiet, even though it almost physically hurts him to do so. But when her lips start to turn blue and her shivering goes from barely noticeable to something much more pronounced, he can't ignore it anymore.

Cursing, he grabs a blanket from one of the cots and throws it at her. She hastily wraps it around her body and the shivering eventually subsides.

Clint vows right then and there to never let her go without anymore whether she liked it or not.

\---

It's several years later, and they've evolved into the formidable Strike Team Delta. They're a team of only two, but that suits them just fine. No messy interpersonal relationships to deal with. But it also means they have to learn to rely completely on one another and communicate their needs, no matter how inconsequential those needs may be. It takes some time, but eventually it happens.

When they get stuck in a remote area of the Caucasus Mountains, they take shelter in an abandoned shepherd's hut. The only potential source for heat is a stone fireplace in the corner, but there's no firewood.

Natasha stalks around the small space, muttering in Russian. Clint doesn't catch all of what she says, but he catches enough. 

He grins. She still has trouble asking directly for things, but she's much less hesitant about making her needs known.

He finds some moth-eaten wool blankets in a trunk in the corner, pulls one out for himself and then another two for her. 

“Here. Blankets. Since you won’t quit complaining about the cold.” 

\---

They've been partners at SHIELD for nine years, partners in life for three.

There's a blizzard brewing outside and Natasha is huddled in the window seat, a cashmere throw wrapped around her body and a mug of hot tea grasped tightly between both hands. 

"I hate the cold," she mumbles.

"I know." Clint pries her fingers loose and sets the mug aside, then settles himself behind her on the window seat and wraps his arms around her. "Don't worry. I'll keep you warm."


End file.
